It Started With A Kiss
by closed20172017
Summary: Serena wonders sometimes, whether she's forcing herself to like the wrong person. GeekChic oneshot. Happy Christmas!


Hey guys! Happy Christmas! I wanted to do a Pokeshipping one-shot, but this ideas been lingering in my head for a while, and geekchic really suited it. So hope you enjoy! I don't own Pokemon.

 **It Started With A Kiss**

The first one had been an accident, I promise! It had only been a peck. On the cheek. Just to tell him how much I loved the small skateboard he made for my eevee.

He had blushed as he looked away, before muttering an excuse to find Bonnie. I couldn't stop thinking about his face for the next few days. But I liked Ash, didn't I?

"Serena!"

I could hear his voice again. I crouched behind the small wall. He peered over, his glasses almost falling off. I start to giggle, when I saw that I must look so stupid. He starts to laugh too. When we finish laughing, we stare at each other. I don't even know what I was staring at, I just didn't want to move from his gaze. And I realise we're slowing moving towards each other-until we're only centimetres apart. So for the first time, I'm disappointed when Ash comes over, and looks at us as if we're crazy, as we pull away awkwardly. And surprisingly, we just laugh, leaving Ash confused as ever.

14th April. It's my birthday. And Ash, Bonnie and Clemont-

"What's that?"

"Oh! Just, uh, my diary."

I can feel heat rising to my cheeks when he just smiles at me, and grabs my arm. He pulls me over to his newest project, and I'm actually almost in tears. There's a beautiful cake, with candles, a banner, a pink present on the table and even though it's just in his workspace, I'm touched. That he remembered my birthday. And I hug him briefly, both of us surprised.

When Ash brings over some sushi wrapped in parcel paper later on, I take it, but feel hurt that he doesn't even bother to give me a card, or anything.

"Spin the bottle time! Let's go!"

I smile at Shauna, who seems uneasy about the idea. Bonnie stays outside with the Pokemon, and so does Ash. I only realise this two rounds in.

But there are other things to worry about.

Like how it's his turn to spin it.

I pray that it won't land on anyone. But I know it's going to. It's going to have to, anyway, because Miette laid the rules down very tightly. That every boy has to kiss a girl by the end of the day. There are less boys than girls.

It lands on Shauna, who's next to me. I clench my fist, and stare at it intensely. It wobbles a tiny bit more, onto me. He looks at me, and I bite my lip. I just wasn't happy with one of my friends kissing him. It wasn't like I was jealous.

We're locked in a cupboard, and it's silent. We look at each other, and realise that we're going to have to do it.

I lean towards him, and he leans towards me. Slowly we kiss, and it's only meant to last for a moment. But once our lips touch, we can't pull away. I can feel electricity passing between us, and his lips taste of the strawberry cake from earlier. When we have to pull away to breathe, my cheeks are flushed, and so are his. I want to do it again, and hopefully he does too, but the door opens, and Shauna tells us it's the end of our seven minutes.

I glance at him, but he's looking away.

Mistletoe. It must be nearly Christmas. I'm usually excited, but I can't stop thinking about the kiss. And him, of course. I stare at the plant hanging above me, and I frown at it.

I see him in the distance. I turn around quickly. But he's already gone. Though, I know he was looking at me.

We haven't spoken since that. We've looked at each other, a lot, actually. I can see him stealing glances at me sometimes. Bonnie knows something's up. But she thinks it's an argument. She's trying to get us to talk to each other. I appreciate the kid's help, just, it's starting to frustrate me.

He's getting annoyed too. We've had situations where we're alone, and it's the perfect time to speak. Then we can't say anything. Only stare at each other.

"S-Serena?"

I look up. One of us has the courage.

"Yes?"

He stares at me. I bite my lip.

"D-do you have a crush on Ash?"

I don't answer for a few moments.

"No."

There's confusion written all over his face, but to be honest, I don't know myself. I'm in love with this guy, I realise. Not Ash.

I run this over in my head for a few more seconds, then answer again, slightly louder.

"No. I'm not in love with Ash. I'm in love with you."

It's shock that's on his face now. He's surprised, speechless. And I tilt my head up, cupping his chin with my hands.

"I'm in love with you, Clemont, not Ash."

I kiss him.

And he kisses back.

()()()()()

A/N: So how did you guys like that, huh? I definitely did! It's so much fun writing oneshots, although this was probably planned as a two shot or something more. But hey, merry Christmas!

It's not the best story, I know. It sucked.

Please review and favourite! I would make me so happy!

Catsaysmaw xxxxxx


End file.
